Total Drama Island: Another Version
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: The same contestants. Same host. Same chef. Same island. Same teams. Same and different couples. Different friendships. Different plot lines. Different elimination order. Different winner. All Total Drama.
1. It's All Just Total Drama

**Hey, there! Here's the deal. …You should know the deal by now. If not… Twenty-two contestants vying for one-hundred thousand dollars. Same contestants, same island, same teams, same host, same chef, same challenges… Same and different couples, different elimination order, different plot lines, different winner! **

**The couples are as follows: Duncan/Courtney, Gwen/Trent, ?/Bridgette/Geoff love triangle, and several other pairings that will be revealed as they are introduced in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA, nor do I own any of it's characters, challenges, etc. The rights to them go to Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. Also, don't try any of these stunts in this story at home (…or anywhere)… You could seriously get messed up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's All Just Total Drama**

The suave, raven-haired television star, Chris McLean, stood on the docks of the newest reality show: Total Drama Island. The camera's began rolling, and he began flashing his brilliant smile for all of the reality TV world to see.

"Yo!" he greeted, still grinning. "I'm Chris McLean! We're coming at you from sunny Muskoka, Ontario in the great country of Canada! Here, on an camp island in Muskoka known as Camp Wawanakwa Island, we will have twenty-two teens compete for one-hundred thousand dollars!

"They will be divided into two teams of eleven, and each day, they will compete in grueling challenges! The winning team wins immunity, while the losing team must send one of their comrades home. The eliminated contestant must return here to the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers!"

The camera zoomed out to show more of Chris standing on the "Dock of Shame". A quick bird's eye view of camp was shown, before finally showing the host, once again.

"There will be drama, laughs, terrible food and romance!" Chris smirked as he continued his monologue. "All here! On Total… Drama… Island!"

Chris stood on the docks, awaiting for his twenty-two victims to arrive on the island. The first boat neared the dock, carrying the first contestant. It was a muscular girl wearing a set of blue sweat clothes, with her black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Eva!" Chris greeted, as she jumped off of her boat and began walking down the docks. "You're the first to arrive on Total Drama Island!"

"First to arrive, last to leave." the girl smirked, as she carried a couple of gym bags with her. "The other twenty-one don't stand a chance."

"Good to see you have a competitive streak!" Chris grinned at the athlete as she stood on the docks. "It's good for the ratings!"

Eva just scoffed and rolled her eyes at Chris's statement, as the next boat dropped off the second contestant. It was a blonde haired guy, wearing a cowboy hat, a pink unbuttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, Geoff!" Chris greeted, flashing his trademark smile.

"Chris, what's up?" Geoff grinned as he gave the host a knuckle touch. "So glad to be here, dude!"

"Glad to have you here, dude!"

"Dude, righteous!"

Eva smacked her forehead and glared at the host and her newest rival for the prize money.

"Will you two please stop saying dude?" she asked, irritated.

"Fine, fine, dudette!" Geoff replied, raising his hands in defense. "Sorry!"

Before Eva could reply, the third contestant exited her boat. She was beautiful, to say the least, albeit bottle blonde according to her eyebrows. With a blue bandanna on her head, the red tank-top and short skirt sporting girl waved at her competitors.

"Hi!" she smiled as she dragged her suitcases over to the others. "I'm Lindsay! Hi, Chip McLean!"

The host's face turned into a scowl of displeasure at the girl calling him by the wrong name. "It's _Chris,_ Lindsay."

"Oh, sorry." Lindsay giggled and smiled.

"Sup, Lindsay?" Geoff asked, grinning at the girl. "I'm Geoff!"

"Nice to meet you, Gerald!" Geoff rose an eyebrow at Lindsay's skill to forget his name three seconds after he introduced himself.

The next contestant to walk on the dock was very tall and strongly built. The dark-skinned teenaged guy was sporting a small black beard and wearing a green shirt with a D on it, grey shorts, and a white hat on his head.

"Devon Joseph!" Chris exclaimed with a grin, mentally remembering the guy's name. "Our resident Canadian-Jamaican!"

"Please, call me DJ." the tall guy stated, with a smile.

"Heh, I might actually have some competition." Eva stated, noticing that DJ was pretty muscular, like herself.

DJ didn't really understand what she meant, but shrugged it off when he noticed the next boat drop off the fifth contestant. The guy was tall and heavyset, with messy blonde hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue version of Canada's leaf on it and wearing camouflage pants.

"Owen, welcome aboard!" Chris grinned as he greeted the next contestant.

"Chris, what's happening?!" Owen greeted, with a big grin, obviously happy to be here.

"Just preparing for the best reality show ever!" Chris replied, smirking at the big teen.

"You sure are happy." Eva stated, rolling her eyes at Owen.

"Happiness makes the world go 'round." Owen stated, smiling all the while.

DJ chuckled at Owen's remark, as the sixth contestant began her trek down the docks. The tan skinned girl with wavy, brown hair was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt under a long sleeved white shirt and khaki pants.

"Courtney!" Chris greeted the newest competitor. "How was the campaign?"

Eva, Geoff, Lindsay, DJ and Owen looked bewildered. Campaign? What was Chris talking about?

"At school?" Courtney asked, rolling her eyes. "I lost. Why would anyone vote for the AV club president over me?! I'm a CIT!"

"CIT?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Counselor in training." Courtney replied, crossing her arms. "That's why I must win this. I have to redeem myself."

"Good luck with that." Chris teased, before spying the next competitor getting off of his boat.

The newest competitor was easily noticed to be of the punk stereotype. With a black and green mohawk, piercings on his ears and eyebrows (which were quite close together), a black choker around his neck, a skull t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a scowl across his face, he could've been considered as slightly scary at first glance.

"How's it feel like to be out of juvie, Duncan?" Chris asked, smirking, as the delinquent walked down the dock.

"Feels great." Duncan smirked, setting his duffel bag down and crossing his arms. "And once I win, I'm never going back."

"Great," Courtney rolled her eyes and scoffed. "now we have a delinquent here? Is this Total Drama Island or Canada's Most Wanted? And, furthermore, wasn't this going to be at a five star resort looking over a beach?"

"Okay, so I stretched the truth a little." Chris ignored Courtney's statement about Duncan's criminal record. "But it does overlook the beach!"

A quick glance at the littered "beach" made Courtney scowl. Duncan chuckled at Courtney's reaction, which soon had Geoff laughing as well.

"You sure are uptight, Princess." Duncan stated, smirking.

"Princess?" Courtney glared at the mohawk sporting teen. "Is that a pet name?!"

"It could be." Duncan shrugged and smirked, casually.

As Courtney scoffed once more, the eighth contestant joined her new rivals. The girl's skin was pale, her hair was a mix of black and blue, and she was wearing blue lipstick. She was obviously a Goth as she was wearing a black halter top with blue and green sleeves, a blue and black miniskirt, black panty hose and black boots.

"Hey there, Gwen!" Chris smirked as the Goth joined them.

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen narrowed her eyes at the host.

"Yes, you did." Chris pulled out a contract that had Gwen's name on it. "And don't try to rip it up. We have a lot of copies of it, anyway."

Gwen growled and muttered something under her breath as she joined the line up.

"Hi, Greta!" Lindsay greeted, waving at Gwen.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and muttered something else under her breath about Lindsay. The next person to join them seemed like the stereotypical musician, as in one hand he was holding a suitcase and the other he was holding a guitar case. His black hair resembled a mullet, and his green eyes had a lazy or calm look in them. He was wearing a green shirt with a hand print on it with camouflage sleeves and black jeans.

"Here's contestant number nine, Trent!" Chris exclaimed, as he high-fived the new guy. "Hey, isn't that your favorite number, dude?"

"It sure is, Chris." Trent replied, smiling. "What's up everybody?"

Everyone, except for Courtney, Duncan and Gwen, greeted the musician as he joined them. Standing by Gwen, he gave her a greeting smile, which she rolled her eyes at. As he looked away, a small smile crept upon the Goth's lips.

Next up was the stereotypical hot guy. With tanned skin and long wavy hair, the "Adonis" joined the rest of the crew on the dock. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a necklace around his neck.

"Justin, what's up?" Chris asked, greeting him.

"I'm just gonna win." Justin shrugged and flashed his brilliant smile. "And when I do, I'll be donating the winnings to the ULPWF."

"What's that?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation." Justin explained, his smile not leaving his face. "Yeah. I know. Shocker that such a hot guy like me would donate anything to the needy, huh?"

There were mixed responses to Justin. Some were annoyed by him, mostly the rest of the guys. Some were enamored with him or adored him, such as the girls and Owen. As he joined them, the next contestant set foot upon the dock.

The girl was big boned and dark skinned, with her black hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a faded yellow t-shirt with apples on them, blue jeans, and hoop earrings.

"Hey, y'all!" she greeted, smirking. "LeShawna's in the house!"

"Sup. LeShawna?" Chris greeted, grinning once again.

"Nothin' much, my homey." LeShawna stated, walking over to stand by DJ and giving the gentle giant a high-five. "Sup, my brother?"

"Nothing much." DJ replied, smiling at the slightly shorter girl.

"It's good to see our contestants getting along." Chris smirked, before whispering to the camera. "Would be better if they were fighting… That would boost up the ratings…"

Once Chris was finished whispering, he noticed that the next two contestants had stepped onto the dock, squealing in joy. The two girls were best friends and were dressed completely alike, even down to their hairstyles: their black hair was in pigtails, they were each wearing a black and white striped shirt revealing their midriffs and pink shorts. The first of the girls was tan skinned, taller, and skinnier; while the other was lighter in complexion, shorter, and a little bigger.

"Look, Sadie, it's a summer camp!" the tan girl squealed in delight.

"So cute, right Katie?" Sadie replied, smiling happily.

"Right!" Katie added, nodding excitedly.

"Katie and Sadie!" Chris greeted the two inseparable Best Friends for Life. "Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

"Like, thanks, Chris!" Katie giggled at the host.

"So glad to be here!" Sadie added, giggling as well.

"Aren't they… chipper?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow, but still flashing his brilliant smile nevertheless.

"Sure are." Chris responded, flashing his trademark smile as well.

As Katie and Sadie continued to squeal in joy, the fourteenth contestant began his trek down the docks. He had a light complexion, long brown hair like a mullet covered by a blue hat called a toque, and some slight facial hair on his chin. He was wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans, along with the aforementioned hat.

"Hey! It's Home school!" Chris exclaimed, grinning at the newest competitor. "What's up, Ezekiel?"

"I think I see a bird." Ezekiel pointed up, showing that he was a little clueless in some areas.

Almost everyone let out a chuckle at the brown haired teen's clueless streak before Chris finally motioned for Ezekiel to stand with the others.

"I'm Geoff, bro!" Geoff greeted the new guy.

"Nice to meet you!" Ezekiel replied, grinning.

"…Not dramatic." Chris rolled his eyes at yet another calm conversation, before jumping in fright when he heard a wheeze type noise coming from behind him.

It was the fifteenth contestant who had made the wheeze. The teen had auburn colored hair trailing down his neck and the same color facial hair on his chin. He was wearing green tinted glasses, a blue short sleeved shirt with a hamburger on it over a long sleeved pink shirt and green-ish grey pants. Several of the contestants believed that he resembled Napoleon Dynamite.

"Harold, don't do that!" Chris scolded the newest contestant.

"Sorry. Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, as he toted himself and his suitcase over to the others.

"Looks like I found someone to pick on this summer." Duncan smirked at the lanky teenager known as Harold. Harold gulped in fright, while Courtney rolled her eyes at the delinquent.

Before anything else was to be said, a thud resounded on the dock. A red headed girl had tripped and hit her chin on the edge of the dock while exiting the boat she was on.

"Is anyone going to help her?" Gwen, of all people, called out, scowling at Chris.

After Gwen stated the obvious, Ezekiel and Geoff ran over to help the girl onto the dock. The green eyed girl was wearing a dark green tank-top and dark green shorts with a light green wrap around it.

"Are you alright?" Katie called out, worried for the girl.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sadie added, just as worried.

"That felt… good!" the girl had a wild look in her eyes. "That was fun! I need to do it again sometime! What's next? Crafts? Lunch?"

"That is a good call!" Owen nodded at the thought of lunch.

"Not yet, Izzy." Chris shook his head at the girl. "We have to wait for the other six contestants to get here."

Izzy just shrugged, as her luggage was thrown off of the boat she was on. The hyper girl picked them up, and ran over to her fellow contestants.

As Izzy's boat departed, the next boat dropped off its contestant. It was a teenage guy with brown hair slightly covering his bluish green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red and green stripe across it and blue jeans.

"Cody; the Codester; the Codemeister!" Chris greeted the new guy, a smirk on his face.

"What's up Chris?" Cody asked, giving a smile revealing a gap between his two front teeth. "I see that the girl's have already arrived."

"Yep!" Izzy yelled out, just when Chris was about to reply to Cody. "I'm a girl! Actually, when I was going to be born, my family thought I was going to be a guy so they bought all blue clothes. I was just a surprise, you know? I like surprises!"

"I do, too." Cody responded, giving a sly smile, and taking his belongings over to the other contestants.

The next person to walk down the dock was a girl with bright, blonde hair and lazy, green eyes. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and blue jeans, and was carrying a surfboard in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Our surfer girl, Bridgette, is here!" Chris explained, smirking at the girl.

"Not much of a beach." Bridgette mused before walking over to the others, with a smile. "Hey, guys."

"I'm Geoff!" the blonde haired party guy exclaimed, grinning at the girl.

"And I'm Ezekiel." Ezekiel added, smirking at the new girl.

"Nice to meet you two." Bridgette nodded, before walking over to stand on the other side of Geoff.

The next girl to arrive gave a squeal in joy, much like Katie and Sadie did. The brunette had her hair up in a standing up ponytail (maybe mirroring Pebbles from the Flinstones) and was sporting braces and rectangle framed glasses. For her clothing, she was wearing a lime green shirt which was tied in a knot in the back, a light green vest, and pink pants.

"Chrith McLean!" the girl lisped, running over to the host, almost dropping her luggage in the process. "I finally get to meet you! Thith ith tho awethome!"

"Nice to meet you, Beth!" Chris grinned, always happy to see a fan. "Welcome to the show."

"I'm so glad to be here!" Beth squealed once again, before running over to the other teenagers.

"Must be fun to have fans, huh?" LeShawna smirked, teasing the host.

"Sure is!" Chris grinned, folding his arms. "Makes this all the more worthwhile."

The next person to show up was holding a red book in his hands. His skin was tanned, he wasn't the tallest contestant, and his hair was dark-brown. He was wearing a green and red sweater vest over a long sleeved white t-shirt and grey khakis.

"Welcome aboard camper twenty, Noah!" Chris greeted the newest competitor as he walked up the dock.

"Whatever." Noah didn't even look up from his book, as he traveled across the dock. "Yay. We're stuck at a dump for the next few weeks. Just wonderful."

"You sure are cheerful." Cody teased the bookworm as he joined the rest of the contestants.

"Oh, yeah, as cheerful as a butterfly." Noah rolled his eyes and glanced back down at his book.

Meanwhile, the twenty-first contestant began her strut down the docks. The girl was of Asian ethnicity with long, flowing, black hair. She was wearing a red tank-top with the straps around her neck and grey short-shorts. She had a nasty scowl on her face, and wasn't so delighted to be there, it seemed.

"And number twenty-one is Heather!" Chris exclaimed as the girl walked down the dock, pulling her pink suitcase behind her.

"This looks nothing like the brochure." she scoffed, turning her nose up to the air. "Run out of money, honey?"

"She's just oodles of fun." Harold whispered to the nearest person, who, in this case, was Justin. Justin chuckled as Heather exclaimed that she heard that.

"Whoo-hoo!" A cheer was heard from the last boat, as a red blur leaped from the boat and went sailing into the water.

The final guy was soon on the dock, with a happy grin on his face. He had shoulder-length brown hair with a red headband around it, and was wearing a red athletic jumpsuit. As he walked up the dock, he let out a chuckle when he saw that he had accidentally drenched Heather.

"Nice one, Tyler." Chris high-fived the jock as he made the final trek down the docks.

"Thanks, bro." the drenched jock replied, grinning.

"Hell-o!" Heather yelled, irritated. "Did you have to drench me?"

Tyler just shrugged and stood over by Owen, Lindsay and Noah, grinning all the while.

"Well, that's twenty-two!" Chris observed as he scanned the faces of the twenty-two teenagers.

"So, do we start the competition or what, eh?" Ezekiel asked, raising his hand for Chris to notice him.

"Not yet, Zeke." the host shook his finger, disapprovingly. "First… we need a picture for the promos, alright? Everyone over at the end of the dock!"

As they were told, the twenty-two teenagers (including the drenched Tyler and Heather), all moved over to the end of the docks and prepared for the pictures. Some, such as Owen, pumped their fists in the air for the picture. Others, such as Gwen, just simply smiled for the camera.

"Alright… Three…Two…" Chris muttered, holding a silver digital camera to take the picture. "Wait… I forgot the lens cap."

Noah smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Nice going, genius."

Chris gave a glare at the bookworm, before attempting to take the picture, once again.

"Three…two…" Chris muttered, once again. "Wait! Camera's full."

"Could you hurry up?!" exclaimed Eva, impatiently.

After a few seconds of delay, Chris switched out the memory cards for the camera, and fiddled with it for a minute. Finally, the host with the five o' clock shadow, even though it was only noon, held the camera up to his eyes, once again.

"On the count of three, say… 'Wawanakwa'!" Chris explained, before beginning the countdown. "Three! Two! One!"

Unfortunately, just as Chris was taking the picture, the dock gave way; sending all twenty-two contestants hurdling into the water. About two minutes later, they were all on the beach, soaked and annoyed.

"Alright!" Chris had obviously enjoyed that. "Go wash up and head for the campfire pit! You have ten minutes! …We'll be back right after these messages."

At the campfire pit, each contestant was sitting on an individual tree stump, awaiting what Chris was going to say. Five minutes later, the host had finally showed up. Better late than never.

"Where were you?" Bridgette asked, just a little impatient.

"My hair got splashed when you fell." Chris explained, shrugging. "Had to re-do the whole look, you know?"

"I agree!" Beth nodded, flashing her metal smile at the host.

"Can he be anymore narcissistic?" Justin asked, before pulling out his favorite pocket mirror.

"You're one to talk." Cody teased, causing Izzy, who was sitting beside of him, to giggle.

"Alright!" Chris interrupted, grinning. "Enough chit-chat! It's time to get the rules out of the way! As you all know, the person remaining at the end of this summer will win one-hundred thousand dollars."

At the mention of the prize money, almost everyone began cheering and clapping in excitement. Of course, anyone would be excited at the chance to win a tenth of a million dollars.

"As for sleeping arrangements," Chris continued. "each team gets one cabin. Cabins are divided into two areas. Guys in the left area and girls on the right."

"Thanks goodness." Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. "Guys in one room and girls in the other?"

"Yep!" Chris nodded, grinning. "Now, for your teams. The following eleven contestants move to the left side: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Justin and Noah."

The eleven stood up and moved to the left, Katie giving a sad wave to Sadie as she followed her team.

"The eleven of you will be…" Chris grabbed a green flag with a gopher on it, shouting a war cry. "the Screaming Gophers!"

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered, clapping and jumping up and down. "…Gophers?"

"Nice name, Chris." Trent teased, smirking. "Think that up in kindergarten?"

"I didn't think it up." Chris defended, returning a smirk.

"Who did?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chris replied, mysteriously. "Now. The rest of you: Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold. You guys are… The Killer Bass!"

As Chris retrieved a red flag with a fish on it, several of the team members looked either annoyed, confused or cheerful.

"Killer Bass?" Eva rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sweet!" Harold pumped a fist in the air.

"I so want to meet who came up with these names." Duncan sneered, smirking.

"You will, soon enough." Chris explained, smirking. "The cabins are in the main area of camp. The Gopher cabin is the left cabin, while the Bass cabin is the right cabin. Any questions?"

"You have to let me and Sadie be on the same team!" Katie exclaimed.

"We'll just die without each other!" Sadie added, nodding in fear.

"Sorry." Chris just smirked and shrugged. "Teams are teams."

The two girls looked devastated as they were separated. The two best friends gave each other a quick hug before moving over to their respective teams.

"Now what?" Owen asked, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "Lunch?"

"Not quite, Owen." Chris chuckled at Owen's hunger. "First, let me introduce you to… The Confessional Cam."

Chris motioned towards an outhouse, a couple of yards away from the campfire pit. All twenty-two teenagers looked really confused. That was the confessional cam?

"You're kidding, right?" Tyler asked, chuckling slightly. "He's totally pulling our legs!"

"You _are_ pulling our legs, right?" Noah asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Nope!" Chris grinned. "To share your thoughts in the competition, you must go into the confessional cam! Fun, huh?"

* * *

***confessional***

Katie: *obviously unhappy* I just have to be with Sadie! This is so not fair!

Bridgette: *smiling* This looks like this will be fun. Can't wait for the first challenge. Go, Bass!

DJ: *chuckles* Everyone seems so nice! …Except for Heather… And Eva… And Noah… And Justin.

Trent: *shrugs* I kind of like Gwen. She seems really nice, you know? She seems like the loner type, but maybe I can get to be her friend.

"Alright, move out to your cabins, kiddies!" Chris exclaimed, smirking. "Dinner's in thirty minutes, so unpack and whatever!"

* * *

**Gopher Cabin, Girls' Side**

LeShawna smirked as she walked into the room. She was the last girl to arrive in the room, and was soon walking up to Gwen.

"You mind if I bunk with you?" LeShawna asked, smiling at the girl.

"Sure." Gwen shrugged, simply. "I don't mind."

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "This is gonna be just like a slumber party! Right, LeFonda? Right, Gina?"

"That's Gwen and Lethawna, Lindthay." Beth corrected.

"Oh! Thanks, Belle!" Lindsay smiled and nodded, happily.

"That's Beth, sugar." LeShawna chuckled at Lindsay's third mistake in the last thirty seconds.

"Give it up," Gwen smirked, sitting on her bed. "she doesn't get it."

"We'll teach her!" Beth exclaimed, smiling, before looking over at Katie. "Aww. Don't feel bad, Katie. Maybe you'll both be in when the teams merge."

"How do you know the teams are gonna merge?" LeShawna interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"I read the fine print." Beth giggled, victoriously. "So, what do you say, Katie? Cheer up?"

"Alright." Katie shrugged, feigning a smile. "I'll try."

"Would you five be quiet?!" Heather almost screamed in irritation. "It's like living in a zoo with you guys!"

Katie, LeShawna, and Gwen shot the queen bee a few icy glares, while Beth and Lindsay looked at the sixth girl in fear. Heather finally rolled her eyes and strutted outside, muttering something about heading to the cafeteria.

"Isn't she fun?" Gwen stated, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin, Boys' Side**

"This is going to be an all out party!" Geoff yelled, grinning. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Will you keep it down?!" A voice screamed from the girl's side.

"You keep it down, Eva!" A voice that Duncan recognized as Courtney responded.

Before long, a screech filled the air, making the guys jump in shock. The six guys looked at each other in confusion and curiosity.

"W-what was that?" DJ stammered.

"It sounded like it was coming from the Gopher girls' cabin." Harold explained, matter-of-factly.

"Wanna go see what the commotion's about?" Duncan asked, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"I'm in." Tyler nodded, smirking, and cracking his knuckles, as well.

"Any other takers?" the delinquent asked, smirking.

Geoff, Harold, and Ezekiel all nodded at the plan. Before long, all eyes were on DJ, who just sat on his bed, stuttering.

"Wh-what?" DJ asked, nervously.

"You coming, eh?" Ezekiel asked, motioning for DJ to come with them.

"I-I guess." DJ finally gave in, and stood up to follow his five roommates.

* * *

***confessional***

Harold: I think DJ suffers from post-traumatic syndrome. …I saw it on an infomercial.

Duncan: DJ suffers from the worst disease of all. I'm-a-chicken-osis.

DJ: *nervously tapping his fingers together* I-I just wonder what made that scream… or what caused that scream. *nervous sigh*

* * *

All twenty-two contestants were in the cabin to see what was going on. The fact was, a cockroach had came into the room, and Lindsay had screamed in terror. After around five minutes of ruckus, Duncan took out an axe and sliced the thing in two.

"…Why do you have an axe in your duffel bag, bro?" Geoff asked, back in up slowly.

"Why wouldn't I have an axe in my duffel bag?" Duncan countered, smirking.

"Well, he's obviously not crazy." Eva stated, her voice oozing of sarcasm.

"You sound like Noah." Duncan teased, smirking.

"I resent that!" Noah interrupted, annoyed.

A loud screech of microphone feedback filled the air, causing everyone to hold their ears in pain.

"Campers," Chris's voice boomed over a megaphone. "report to the Mess Hall for dinner! McLean, out!"

* * *

The twenty-two teens found them lined up in front of a burly, dark-skinned man in a chef's uniform. Chris had introduced him as Chef Hatchet, and he was the mastermind behind the team names. When they received their food, twenty-one of the twenty-two teens complained in some way or another. The food didn't even look edible! The only person who didn't complain was Owen, who was just happy to eat.

"You have thirty minutes to eat." Chris explained, smirking. "You then have thirty minutes to change into your swimsuits and meet me on top of the Wawanakwa Cliffs. Your first challenge awaits!"

"We're doomed." Gwen sighed, staring at her grotesque dish. "First we have to eat inedible food… then a challenge. Great."

"I know!" Chris replied, grinning. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter one complete! **

**Next time: The first two-part challenge! Which team will win part one? The Gophers? Or the Bass? Find out next time on Total Drama Island: Another Version!**


	2. Go Jump off a Cliff

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You have no idea how awesome it is! Now, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDM. Nor do I own the characters or challenges. They belong to Cake Entertainment and Fresh TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Go Jump Off a Cliff

As the twenty-two teenagers stood on top of the cliff overlooking Lake Wawanakwa, DJ gave out an…interesting word in shock. The cliff was a lot higher than they thought. Chris and Chef stood in front of them, grinning all the while.

"Um, Chrith?" Beth's hand shot up. Even though she was lisping, everyone could tell that there was more than a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes?" Chris asked, smirking an almost evil smirk.

"What kind of challenge--" Beth began to ask, but was cut off by Chris.

"Easy!" Chris interrupted, flashing his famous smile. "Here's the deal. You'll be jumping off of this here cliff… into the shark infested lake water of Lake Wawanakwa!"

"You want us to commit suicide?" Justin asked, obviously worried.

"I just know this is illegal." Courtney scowled and crossed her arms.

Chris just shrugged, nonchalantly. "There's a safe zone with shark repellent. You hit that… you're safe. If you jump, you'll earn a point. If you don't hit the safe zone… good luck! The team with the most points wins an advantage for the second part of the challenge."

"Well, that's encouraging." Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I thought so!" Chris stated, smirking. "Bass! You're up first! Sadie… let's get a-jumping!"

"No!" Sadie shouted in refusal. "I can't do it without Katie!"

"Yeah, we just have to be together!" Katie crossed her arms at the host.

"We can't just switch teams now!" Chris exclaimed, frustrated. "Unless someone from the Bass team will switch over to the Gophers."

"I'll do it!" Izzy grinned, raising her hand. "I like Gophers! My brother had a gopher once, but it bit off two of his fingers and--"

"Fine!" Chris interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Izzy is now part of the Screaming Gophers, while Katie will join Sadie with the Killer Bass."

Immediately after Chris had announced the new developments of the teams, Katie and Sadie were squealing in joy. Katie dashed over to her new team, as Izzy hopped over to the Screaming Gophers.

* * *

***confessional***

Katie- Reunited once again! *squeals again*

Sadie- I am, like, so happy to be back with Katie! Now, we're going to dominate this game! *giggles*

Izzy- *inhales* As I was saying. My brother owned a Gopher once. He named him Hairy and we played with him all day long. But one day my brother forgot to feed him and Hairy bit off several of his fingers. So now our granddad owns him! Granddad lost several of his fingers already, anyway. *shrugs*

Cody- Alright! *pumps his fist in the air* Miss Hot and Wild is on our team! Awesome!

* * *

"Can we please have some jumping now?" Chris asked, crossing his arms. Katie and Sadie nodded and smiled, grabbed each other's hands, and made the jump down the cliff of Wawanakwa. Fortunately, the two had landed in the safety ring. The Killer Bass began to cheer and Chris began writing on a notepad.

"Two points for the Bass?" Chef asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Chris nodded, finishing his scribbling.

"Alright!" Geoff cheered, high-fiving the closest person, who happened to be Duncan.

"This challenge is in the bag." Duncan added, his smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Would you two cut it out?" Courtney interrupted, rolling her eyes. "We don't need to celebrate yet. We need to jump!"

"Aren't you just a pocket of sunshine?" Gwen asked, smirking at the CIT.

"Oh shut it, Goth!" Courtney retorted, glaring at the aforementioned goth girl.

"DJ!" Chris exclaimed, trying to break the tension for now. "You're up, dude!"

A look of fright appeared on the tall teenager's face. One look down the side of the cliff nearly scared the gentle giant half to death.

"D-do I have to?" DJ shuddered, turning to face Chris.

"You don't have to." Chris shrugged, watching as a smile of relief crossed DJ's face. "Sadly, you won't earn a point, and you'll have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day."

"Dude, if you don't want to… then don't." Cody reassured from the Gopher's side of the cliff.

"Yeah," Harold agreed, with his raspy voice. "you don't have to jump."

"Oh, no, he's jumping!" Duncan retorted, running over to DJ.

The delinquent began pushing DJ closer to the edge, which made the taller guy begin to retaliate. After a few seconds of struggle, Duncan side-stepped, causing DJ to falter a second, before finally pushing the tall teen off of the cliff.

Thankfully, DJ had hit the safety zone, saving him from the wrath of the sharks. Chris smirked and began to scribble on his notepad once again.

"That's a third point for the Bass." Chris explained, smirking. "You okay down there, DJ?!"

As the nineteen competitors, Chef, and Chris peered down the side of the cliff, they noticed that DJ was now standing on the beach next to Katie and Sadie. The tall guy soon gave a thumbs up to the teenagers still on the cliff.

"What was that for?!" LeShawna had stomped over to Duncan, and now had her finger in his face. "He could have died!"

Duncan just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Take one for the team?"

LeShawna let out a groan of disgust, and began stomping back over to the Bass. Duncan turned to his team, who didn't look really happy about what Duncan did.

"What?"

"That was cruel, eh?" Ezekiel said, crossing his arms. "DJ could've gotten hurt, you know?"

"He's nothing but an ogre." Courtney retorted, rolling her eyes once again. "He's been to juvie, he doesn't care about his teammates lives… He should be eliminated and be sent to prison for crying out loud!"

"Fine, fine." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'll find a way to make it up to the guy, alright? Sheesh."

"Umm, guys?" Chris interrupted, pecking his pencil on the notepad he was holding. "It's time for the next jumper. Harold. You're up."

"Awesome!" Harold stated, smirking. The lanky, auburn-haired teenager had a running start over to the cliff. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell at the very edge. He plummeted down the side of the cliff, finally smashing his "protectables" against a buoy. All of the contestants shuddered in pain and pity, as Harold walked onto the beach, groaning with every step.

* * *

***confessional***

Gwen- That… had to hurt.

* * *

"Heheh… That's a…point for the Bass." a sadistic chuckle escaped Chris's lips. "Bridgette! You're up!"

"After seeing what could happen?" Bridgette asked, crossing her arms. "No way!"

"We'll see about--" Duncan began to state, before being smacked across the side of the head by Eva. "What was that for?!"

"Weren't you listening just a minute ago?!" Eva screamed in the delinquent's ear.

"If you can't go, then that's fine." Geoff explained, nodding.

"Yeah, eh?" Ezekiel added, nodding. "Girls aren't quite cut out for this, you know? They're not as physically or emotionally stable as guys."

Several gasps of shock erupted from almost every girl on the cliff. Before long, all eyes were on Ezekiel.

"I can't believe Everett just said that!" Lindsay exclaimed, truly shocked.

Ezekiel began to stutter in embarrassment, as Courtney and Eva began to stomp over to him. Geoff stepped over between them and Ezekiel, protectively.

"Wait, give him a chance to take it back!" Geoff stated, holding his arms out in defense. "You'll take it back. _Right, Ezekiel?_"

"Y-yeah, I take it back." the homeschooled teenager was obviously scared, as he nodded in absolute fear.

"Are you jumping or not, Bridgette?" Chris asked, annoyed that the teenagers were getting more camera time than him.

"No." Bridgette shook her head. Before long, Chef had placed a chicken hat on his head and pointed for her to take the trail back down the cliff. The surfer girl shot a glare at Ezekiel before trekking back down to the beach.

"Now…" Chris mused, his eyes searching his notepad for another name. "Tyler. Time to show us those jock skills of yours! Gonna chicken out?"

"Ch-chicken?!" Tyler gasped, and narrowed his eyes at Chris. "I am not a ch-chicken! I'll show you!"

Tyler walked over, and picked Chris up by his shirt collar. "Does this look like a chicken to you?"

"No, no!" Chris chuckled, nervously, as Tyler sat him back down. "J-just jump!"

* * *

***confessional***

LeShawna- That boy has two things. A temp and an er. Seriously! Who does that?

Courtney- *arms crossed* That Tyler seriously needs to chill. Is every guy on our team a freak? Duncan's an inconsiderate ogre, Ezekiel's a sexist pig, and Tyler is a volcano ready to blow. …Although, I wonder what the chicken thing was about.

Bridgette- *obviously not happy* Is all of the guys on our team terrible? I hope Geoff, DJ, and Harold are at least part-way nice…

Tyler- *sighs* I'm not usually that angry about things… But did he have to bring up the term "chicken"? That's my fear, dude, and they made us put our fear on the application forms. …Not cool!

* * *

Tyler finally inhaled and exhaled in an effort to calm down, and leapt off of the cliff. Unfortunately, he had missed the safety zone. After several seconds of silence, a shrill scream was heard. Tyler was seen on the beach, with two sharks directly in front of him in the water. The two sharks knew that they had lost, and drifted back off into the water.

"That's… a point." Chris tried to stifle a laugh or two. "You're up, Courtney!"

"I… am not doing that." Courtney crossed her arms and turned her head away from Chris. "No way!"

"Heheh… Coward." Chef sneered at the CIT. "Nothin' but a Chicken in Training."

"What did you say?!" Courtney exclaimed, glaring at the burly chef. "I am _not_ a chicken! No way!"

"Then prove it." an evil grin began to spread across Chef Hatchet's face.

Courtney walked over to the edge, a little uncertain about jumping off of the cliff. To her surprise, Duncan ran over beside of her, smirking all the while.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, glaring at the mohawk-sporting delinquent.

"I can help you, you know." Duncan replied, crossing his arms.

"And how could you help me?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll jump with you." Duncan smirked, taking her hand.

"Yay for clichés!" Izzy cheered from the Screaming Gopher's side. "Be clichéd, Duncan! Be clichéd, Courtney!"

"Izzy…" Chris rose a finger, about to ask the red-head a question, before shaking his head. "…Nevermind."

"That's what I thought." Izzy grinned, victoriously.

"…Was she playing a mind game with him?" Gwen asked no one in particular.

"I…think so." Trent said, bewildered.

"Pretty much." Cody butted into the conversation, a smirk crossing his face. "It's kind of like an anime mind game, you know?"

"An ani-what?" Owen grinned and chuckled a little. "I've never heard of that kind of food."

"It's Japanese animation." Noah, who had been silent up until now, stated and rolled his eyes.

"Yep!" Izzy had popped up in the middle of the four teenagers, making them jump in fright. "Jap Am, indeed! Courtney! You gonna jump or what?!"

"Fine!" Courtney scowled. "If you're gonna jump with me, don't jump one second sooner."

Duncan nodded and smirked at the tan-skinned girl, as they both prepared for their jump. Before Courtney knew it, Duncan had pushed her off the cliff, and he had dove in after her. Fortunately, they both hit the safety target. Unfortunately, once they had made it to the beach, Courtney had smacked Duncan and was ranting about his behavior.

* * *

***confessional***

Duncan- *shrugs and smirks* It was worth it. Princess needs to live a little, you know? If she was a real counselor-in-training, she would have jumped at the chance for some action. …In both the challenge, and the ways of the Duncan. *wiggles his unibrow*

* * *

"That is the seventh point for the Bass!" Chris exclaimed, flashing his trademark smile. "Alright! Ezekiel, time to put your money where your mouth is."

"Why would I eat my money, eh?" Ezekiel asked, obviously clueless about the commonly used expression.

"Just jump, Ezekiel." Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes.

Ezekiel nodded and took his dive off of the cliff. A splash was heard, followed by screaming. He had missed the safety circle! The homeschooler began thrashing and swimming in a futile effort to escape from the shark. Before he knew it, a figure was in the water, just a few feet away from him.

"Bridgette?" he managed to make out her form to be the surfer girl that he had inadvertently dissed just a minute ago.

"In the flesh." a smirk crossed the blonde girl's lips.

"A-a little help, eh?"

"Only if you drop the sexist comments." the surfer crossed her arms, using her legs to keep afloat.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Ezekiel nodded, still trying to escape from the shark.

Before long, Bridgette had swiftly swam out to Ezekiel and wrapped an arm around him. She was an extremely fast swimmer, as expected, and soon was back on land with the shark's prey.

"Thank you!" Ezekiel grinned and nodded. "I'll drop the comments, eh? Girls really are useful."

"Good." Bridgette smirked. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Zeke."

"Zeke?" Ezekiel rose an eyebrow and began to ask why she had called him by that name.

Meanwhile, back on the cliff, Chris was marking that as a point for the Bass.

"Eight points!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Alright! It's down to Eva and Geoff! You up for this, Geoff?"

"Totally, bro." Geoff nodded, smiling. "I'm ready, man."

"You sure?" Justin asked, flashing his brilliant smile. "After seeing Ezekiel's bad luck, I really wouldn't want to jump, actually."

Fear began to overcome the party animal, which was a very rare occurrence. He finally walked towards Chef and motioned towards the chicken hat.

"Sorry bros… I've changed my mind… heheh." Geoff chuckled nervously as Chef plopped a chicken hat on his head. Geoff then dashed towards the trail leading down the mountain, making Eva face palm in annoyance.

* * *

***confessional***

Eva- *growls* There goes our ten out of eleven score.

Chris- *crosses his arms* I think we need to get some braver contestants… But that wouldn't make for good TV, would it? *grins*

Harold- *chuckles weakly, as he is still in pain* Maybe I should have done what Geoff did.

* * *

"Can you do it, Eva?" Chris asked, taunting the athlete.

"Of course I can!" Eva yelled, stomping over to the side of the cliff.

Eva took a nosedive off of the cliff and into the water. She missed the safety zone, but that didn't really matter. When the sharks came near, she gave out an almost demonic growl. The sharks soon turned tail and swam as fast as they could in the other direction. Smirking, Eva began her trek to the beach.

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed. "That's nine points for the Bass! Gophers! Your turn! Owen, you're up first."

"Me?" Owen asked, tapping his fingers together, nervously. "I'm like a tasty Big Mac to those sharks!"

"Alright." Chris shrugged, smirking. "but remember, if two other people back out, your team will lose."

Owen was silent for a moment, before a determined look crossed his face. He took a running start and was just about to leap off of the cliff.

* * *

***confessional***

Chef- *chuckles* Well… Tubby's dead.

* * *

Surprisingly, Owen had made it into the water, and into the safety zone. The Gophers, except for Noah and Heather, cheered for the big lug as he swam towards the shore.

"Let's see if we all can follow Owen's lead." Chris grinned, turning to the other Gophers. "Gwen! You're up!"

"I'd rather not." the Goth retorted, crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Trent asked, hopefully.

"After seeing what Duncan did to Courtney?" Gwen asked, rhetorically. "No. I'll just take the chicken hat."

"Oh, no." Heather interrupted Gwen's decision and crossed her arms. "You're jumping. Are you a goth or an emo?"

Heather began to squeal as she was picked up by LeShawna and thrown over the cliff. Unfortunately or fortunately, Heather hit the safety zone and growled in displeasure.

"Thanks, LeShawna." Gwen smiled at the ghetto girl.

"No problem, girl." LeShawna replied, smirking. "She deserved what was coming to her."

"So, is that a chicken hat for your blue hair?" Chef asked, smirking, as he placed a chicken hat on her head.

"Whatever." the Goth rolled her eyes and began her trek down the mountain.

"Cody, you're up, dude!" Chris explained, smirking at the tech geek.

"Don't miss and get eaten alive by sharks!" Izzy exclaimed, grinning.

"Thanks a lot, Izzy."

"No problem, Cody!"

Cody inhaled and exhaled nervously, before leaping off of the cliff. As Izzy expected, Cody missed the target zone and fell into the shark infested waters. Fortunately, he quickly made his way to the beach and high-fived Owen on his entry.

"And, he's safe!" Chris smirked, scribbling on his notepad. "Justin, you ready?"

"Just a minute." Justin smirked and began to smear sun tan lotion on his chest. Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, and Izzy watched in pure amazement and fantasy. Chris, annoyed, cleared his throat.

"Just jump already!"

* * *

***confessional***

Noah- *looks up from his book* I think I just found my newest adversary. Someone who is the pure anti-me. Cody? No. Chris? No. Owen? No. It's Justin. You hear that, pretty boy? *points at the camera* You're going down.

Chris- *chuckles* I just love it when nerds get all puffed up at the hot guys. *scowls* But seriously, that Justin is hogging all of my camera time.

Ezekiel- *raises a finger* Is it too late to be sexist towards guys? Because, I think I'm about to change sides, eh?

* * *

Justin finally tossed his sun tan lotion aside, and jumped off the face of the cliff. As he hit the water, he noticed that he missed the safety zone, and saw two sharks swimming up to him.

"You wouldn't hurt this face, would you?" Justin asked, flashing his brilliant smile.

The sharks felt a strange change of heart, as they began to whisk the Adonis to the beach. The model gave a quick wave to his new shark friends.

"…Stupid sharks." Chris muttered under his breath. "That's fourpoints for the Gophers so far! LeShawna, you gonna go for it?"

"Nah, hon." LeShawna shook her head. "I'm going to just accept the chicken hat and walk down the easy way. Miss Bootalicious and sharks do not mix."

As LeShawna accepted her chicken hat and began her trek down the cliff, Chris snickered at LeShawna's nickname for herself.

"Okay," Chris was still stifling laughter. "Lindsay, you're up!"

"Um, Kent?" Lindsay asked, raising her hand. "I thought this was a talent contest."

"What makes you think that?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. "And it's _Chris._"

"Because it said so on the cover of the flier." Lindsay replied, her blue eyes looking up at the host in confusion.

"Oh, that," Chris let out a sadistic chuckle. "I lied."

* * *

***confessional***

Lindsay: *gasps* Connor lied! My mom and daddy say that lying is bad! The last time that I lied, they took a thousand dollars off of my allowance!

* * *

"You jumping, Lindsay?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes.

"…Okay." Lindsay finally made up her mind and leapt off the cliff.

The blonde beauty hit the safety zone, making most of the guys cheer for her, although they would have cheered anyway at the thought of Lindsay in the water. As she swam to shore, Chris marked another point for the Gophers.

"It's your turn, Beth." Chris explained, flashing his smile, once again.

Beth already looked terrified, but Chris knew it was an understatement when she fainted on the spot. Chris motioned for Chef to take Beth down the cliff, so the burly man did as his colleague told him, albeit grumbling.

"Am I up next, Chris?" Izzy was right next to Chris, jumping up and down. "Huh, huh, huh? I really hope I'm next! This is going to be just like bungee jumping, only without the bungee cord! Have you ever been bungee jump--"

"Just. Go. Izzy."

"Okay!" the psycho girl giggled, and jumped off the cliff, hitting the safety mark. "That was so fun! Much better than bungee jumping!"

"Ugh… Noah, you're up." Chris said, massaging his temples.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes and tossed the book he was reading to Chris. "Hold this for me, would you? Thanks, Regis."

Chris glared at the cynical bookworm as he made his jump and hit the safety mark. Soon after Noah had jumped, Chris threw the bookworm's book off the cliff, as well.

"Trent, you're last!" Chris grinned at the musician.

"I'll pass." the musician stated, calmly.

Trent grabbed the chicken hat that Chef left behind and started jogging down the trail. At this, Chris picked up a megaphone that he had laid down for the end of the first challenge.

"The Killer Bass win the first part of the challenge!" he yelled over the megaphone. "In five minutes, the second part of the challenge will be revealed!"

* * *

***confessional***

Heather- *scoffs* I cannot believe that ghetto punk threw me off the cliff! She is so dead!

Duncan- Finally! This is the only place that I can get away from Princess's ranting!

Beth- *finally awake* Did we win?

Noah- *reading another book* I saw what he did. Yeah, childish antics fixes everything. Whatever.

* * *

Chris stood before the two sets of eleven teenagers, with his trademark smirk crossing his face. He began to motion towards a few wheelbarrows.

"Bass, that's your prize." he explained, smirking.

"What are we going to do with a wheelbarrow, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Simple." Chris motioned towards a heap of building materials. "You have to take the materials back to camp and build a hot tub. The best hot tub wins its team immunity. The team with the worst hot tub must eliminate one of their own."

"We're gonna inspect closely, maggots!" Chef explained, smirking, as well.

"You expect us to carry the materials without a wheelbarrow?" LeShawna asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep!" Chris didn't falter for once second. "Now… Teams, get together and choose how you're going to maneuver the items, alright?"

The Killer Bass quickly moved towards their wheelbarrow set, cheering; while the Screaming Gophers grumbled and began to forge a "battle plan".

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"So, what's the plan?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't going to be easy to carry all of these materials by hand.

"We could split into teams." Owen suggested. "…When's dinner?"

"Is that all you worry about?" Trent asked.

"…Maybe."

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Lindsay's hand shot up.

"Lindsay," Noah began, looking up from his book. "just tell us what you're going to say."

"Okay, Nathan." Lindsay nodded and smiled.

"It's _Noah_, genius." the bookworm rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

"Oh! Sorry, Noah." the girl just giggled and began to tell about her plan. "How about we split into groups? It'll be easier, right?"

"…She actually came up with a good idea?" Noah asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure seems like it." Trent couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine." Heather interrupted, smirking. "I'll split us up into teams."

"Why should you split us up?" Cody asked, crossing his arms. "It was Lindsay's idea."

"Yeah," LeShawna added, crossing her arms as well. "who died and made you boss?"

"Because I have the best leadership skills of our team." Heather scoffed and smirked. "Does anybody else have any leadership skills?"

"I rallied a team to kill a moose once!" Izzy exclaimed, grinning.

"Do we even want to know?' Justin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I sure don't." Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Here's how we're going to do this. Miss Psycho is with Short and Messy."

"I don't know," Izzy mused. "Noah doesn't look that strong."

"I resent that." Noah muttered under his breath.

"I meant Cody." Heather rolled her eyes, once again. "Owen and LeShawna are with Justin."

Lindsay and Beth gave groans of displeasure. Of course, any girl would have been happy to be with Justin.

"Noah," Heather began once again. "is with Lindsay."

"Joy, joy." the bookworm said, sarcasm caressing his voice.

"I'm with Beth." Heather stated, as the girl with the braces nodded. "That leaves Goth Girl with Trent. Any questions?"

"Anyone have anything to eat?" Owen asked, but was automatically ignored, since the topic had nothing to do with food.

* * *

***confessional***

LeShawna- That girl thinks she is all that and a bag of chips. Queen on her high horse is going to have a hard fall one of these days.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"This challenge is in the bag!" Geoff exclaimed, grinning.

"No thanks to you." Duncan sneered, rolling his eyes. "You and surfer girl didn't even jump!"

"Coming from someone who made two people jump." Bridgette defended, crossing her arms.

"Can't we all just get along?" DJ asked, but the three just argued a little more.

"Quiet!" Courtney exclaimed, obviously irritated.

"Good to see that we're one big happy family." Eva sneered, smirking.

"As I was saying," Courtney said, shooting a glare at Eva. "We need to split into teams for the wheelbarrows."

"Oooh!" Katie's hand shot up. "Me and Sadie!"

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed.

"Fine, Katie and Sadie are one group." Courtney replied, as the two BFFLs ran over to one of the wheelbarrows. "Anyone else want to team up?"

"I'll go with Jock Boy." Eva explained, crossing her arms.

"Fine by me." Tyler shrugged, and followed Eva over to the second wheelbarrow.

"Right." Courtney nodded, writing herself a mental note. "We need a team of three. Any takers?"

"I'll do it." Bridgette raised her hand and smiled.

"Me too!" Geoff's hand shot up, eagerly.

"One more, guys." Courtney reminded, which made Duncan chuckle, slightly.

"I think we can count, Princess." Duncan retorted, smirking.

"Shut up, Juvie." Courtney glared at the delinquent.

"Nice comeback. Find it on a cereal box."

"Nice face. Find it at a thrift store?"

"…Ezekiel, do you want to come with us?" Bridgette asked, smiling nervously.

"Sure, eh." Ezekiel quickly dashed over to the party guy and the surfer girl.

"Uh, let's go." Geoff stated, as the three moved over to the third wheelbarrow.

"…You wanna team up?" DJ asked, looking down at Harold.

"Sure." Harold smirked and shrugged. The two teens started conversing with each other as they walked towards the fourth wheelbarrow.

"Hey!" Courtney exclaimed. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They got tired of your ranting." Duncan rolled his eyes before smirking. "Guess it's just you and me with the fifth wheelbarrow, huh?"

"Fine, whatever." Courtney stated, annoyed. "Just… be useful."

* * *

***confessional***

Harold- Idiots! We've been here one day and all they do is fight, fight, fight!

Eva- *crosses her arms* This is worse than that one time a fight broke out at the gym… And they started throwing dumbbells at each other! …Is the power of words stronger than the power of dumbbells?

Duncan- *smirks* She digs me.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

**Noah and Lindsay**

"Noah?" Lindsay asked from her side of the crate.

"It's _Noah_." he shot back, before realizing that she got his name right. "I mean… What?"

"How far is it from the camp?" she asked, taking another couple of steps forward. "I don't like this job."

"How should I know?" the bookworm asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm walking backwards, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Lindsay mused for a second before striking up the conversation again. "Are you happy to be here?"

"Oh, sure." Noah said, sarcastically. "Jumping off of cliffs into a fifty percent chance of death, carrying a crate, and building a hot tub is a thrill a minute."

"I know!" Lindsay exclaimed, nodding her head.

Noah scoffed for a second, before the conversation was started once again. Lindsay was now asking about his family, which he responded by saying that he had nine older siblings.

"So, you're the youngest?" she finally asked.

"Runt of the litter." Noah replied, his voice still monotone.

"You're not a dog, are you?"

"What?"

"You said litter." Lindsay explained. "Oh, wait! A cat!"

"It means that I'm the youngest, genius." Noah grumbled.

"Oh!" Lindsay exclaimed, smiling once again. "That makes sense!"

Before long, the two noticed that they had made it to the campsite. In fact, they were the first two to make it to the campsite. As they lowered the box, Noah grabbed the book that he had laid on top of it.

"What're you reading?" Lindsay asked, peering over his shoulder at the book.

"Lindsay… this is my personal space." the bookworm was obviously not so happy about how close she was standing. "And I'm reading Shakespeare."

"I heard of him!" Lindsay exclaimed, smiling.

"Really?" Noah's voice asked, still not breaking the monotone pattern.

"Yeah!" the girl nodded a few times. "He was in… Science? No. Literature."

"Good girl." Noah stated, rolling his eyes. "Have a cookie."

"No thanks." Lindsay replied, shaking her head. "They're high in calories."

* * *

**Cody and Izzy**

"What made you do that?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Izzy replied, her grin not leaving her face.

"Change teams." the tech geek lifted the crate a little higher on his side.

"I thought I'd be nice to Katie and Sadie." Izzy shrugged, accidentally lowering the crate on her side. "I knew a couple of girls named Katie and Sadie once. Which is weird, because the Katie and Sadie that I knew hated each other. One time, Katie threw a whisk at Sadie in home ec."

"Sounds like you have some interesting stories." Cody mused, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, I do!" Izzy exclaimed, grinning. "There was this one time where I had to tranquilize a moose!"

"I…thought you killed the moose?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," the red-head shook her head. "I lied."

* * *

***confessional***

Cody- And, oddly, I'm okay with that.

Izzy- Seriously! Someone had to put Heather in her place! Oh… it didn't work. I will defeat you Heather! I swear it! You hear me?

* * *

Before long, the two had reached the campsite, and found Noah and Lindsay unpacking their box. Cody and Izzy sat down their box and began to unpack it as well.

"Hey, Justice!" Lindsay waved as Justin, Owen, and LeShawna made their way over to the campsite.

"You were behind us, right?" Cody asked. "How come we didn't hear you?"

Justin just simply pointed at Owen and LeShawna who looked awe-stricken with Justin's looks. The model chuckled for a second before speaking.

"They weren't very talkative, I guess." he couldn't help but laugh.

Before long, a strange odor began to fill the air.

"Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna glared at Owen, placing her hands on her hips.

"…Sorry."

Before long, the six other teammates were coughing and gasping for air. The stench was powerful… way powerful. Lindsay, Justin, LeShawna and Cody were holding their noses in disgust, Izzy was exclaiming about how is stunk worse than that time she found fifteen stink bugs under a rock, and Noah was fanning the air with his book.

"Dude, that's rank!" Justin explained, holding his hand over his mouth. "Did you have to do that?"

Owen just chuckled nervously before letting out another stink bomb. Noah, Lindsay, Cody, and Izzy quickly grabbed their supplies and ran towards the Gopher cabin for safety, while LeShawna and Justin struggled to get their materials out of the crate.

* * *

**Gwen and Trent**

Gwen found herself laughing at Trent's choice of words about describing Heather. Who said the words, "nothing but a villainous harpy" anymore?

"What are you, a song writer?" Gwen asked, smirking at her partner.

"Actually, yes." Trent replied, returning the smirk.

"For real?" Gwen asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Heh, thanks." Trent nodded, before pointing at a rock behind Gwen. "Be careful, alright?"

Gwen found a warm sensation caress her cheeks as she maneuvered around the rock. These few minutes that she had been with Trent, she had learned that he was nice, caring, and a song-writer on top of that.

"Thanks." she finally replied at her partner.

It seemed like an endless silence as the Goth and the musician trekked to the campsite. Trent looked over at Gwen, who was a little pink in the face. Was she embarrassed? He soon shrugged it off as they had finally made it back to camp. When they sat down the crate, Trent wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, at least we're here now." Gwen explained, smirking.

"Wasn't Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Owen, and LeShawna in front of us?" the mullet-sporting musician asked, confused.

"I thought so too-- UGH!"

The lingering smell was way too much for the two. They swiftly picked the crate up, once again, and began to run towards the cabins.

"Sorry, guys." Owen apologized when the two made it to the cabins.

"You did that?" Gwen asked, coughing slightly.

"He did." Cody stated, pulling out some pieces of wood from a crate.

Gwen and Trent groaned in disgust, and began to unpack their crate. Noah and Lindsay had just finished unloading their crate, which gave Noah some time to read and Lindsay some time to paint her fingernails. Owen and LeShawna were doing most of the work on the third crate, as Justin explained to them that he couldn't stretch his muscles into a tear.

* * *

***confessional***

Izzy- Why couldn't we get the strong, silent types instead of the narcissistic types as our model? Seriously! He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Graham Cracker. Although, he _was_ all three: strong, silent, and narcissistic. Oh, and if you're watching this… *starts grinning and waving at the camera* Hi, Graham!

* * *

**Beth and Heather**

"Can you at leath do a little work?" Beth asked, as she was doing the majority of the lifting.

"I'm giving myself a manicure." Heather explained, haughtily, holding a nail file in one hand. "I don't want them to break."

Beth just rolled her eyes and lisped something under her breath. A smirk crossed Heather's face as a plan began to form in her mind.

"How would you like it if you could secure a place in the final three?" Heather asked, suddenly.

"I would love it!" Beth squealed, perking up at the sound of that. "Wait… How could I do that?"

"Easy," Heather began, smirking. "form an alliance with me."

"An allianth?" Beth asked, hoisting the crate a little higher.

"Of course. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"Tho thereth a catch." Beth narrowed her eyes from behind her glasses.

"Well, number one," Heather began, tapping a finger on her lip. "we need a third person to join our alliance."

"I can help uth look for one." Beth explained, flashing her metal smile.

"Good!" Heather smirked, putting her nail file away. "Any suggestions?"

Beth pondered for a second, taking another couple of steps forward. They had finally made it to camp, but Beth had noticed that all of their teammates were at the cabins. "How about Gwen?"

"Ew, no." Heather spat in disgust. "I am _not _going to be in an alliance with the weird Goth girl."

"Noah?" Beth suggested, once again.

"He's not much better." Heather rolled her eyes. In reality, Heather knew that Noah was a little too smart to do whatever she said. Bookworms and eggheads were not going to be in her alliance.

"Lindthay?"

Heather pondered that thought for a couple of seconds. Lindsay was definitely not the brightest member of the Gophers. She would be an easy person to manipulate, which made her the perfect third addition to her alliance.

"That'll work." Heather said, shrugging.

Beth quickly nodded at this, as she sat the crate down. Heather didn't notice that they were already at the cabins. As Beth began to unpack her things, more evil plots sprung into the Asian girl's mind. This competition was going to be wrapped around her little finger in no time. But who would be her first prey? LeShawna, of course, along with Gwen. After that, she'd go after Noah and Cody, since they happened to be two of the smartest members of the Gophers.

Heather finally plucked a small piece of wood out of the crate and began walking over to her fellow teammates.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

**Tyler and Eva**

The two athletes' trek to the cabins was quite silent. Tyler had tried to strike up a conversation with Eva, multiple times. Each time, she just grunted and ignored him. Finally, annoyed, he began to ignore her as well. After five minutes of absolute silence, Eva spoke up.

"What was with the chicken thing?"

"What do you mean?" Tyler glared at the bodybuilder.

"You heard me." she replied, simply. "Why'd you go all nutso on Chris McSadist? I thought I was the only one with an anger issue."

"You have an anger issue?" Tyler asked, pushing his side of the wheelbarrow.

"Yeah." Eva muttered under her breath before speaking aloud, once again. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'mscaredofchickens."

"What?"

"I'm scared of chickens."

"Speak up!"

"I'm scared of chickens, alright?!"

"You freaked out just because Chris called you a chicken?" Eva rose her unibrow in suspicion. "Wow. You're not crazy."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course I am!"

Tyler scoffed, noticing that they were the first group to make it to the Bass cabin. He lifted the crate off of the wheelbarrow, while Eva began to unpack the crate. He looked at the first group to make it to the cabins: Noah and Lindsay. He thought Lindsay was a pretty girl, but unfortunately, she was on the wrong team. Something seethed within him when he saw her stand so close to the bookworm. It made him thing that if this was another world, it would have been him that she would have been standing by. Tyler would have been the lucky one, not Noah.

"Are you done gazing?" Eva asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler muttered, and began to unpack as well.

All was quiet in the area, except for a couple of birds chirping, and Lindsay asking Noah several questions. Tyler didn't want to speak to Eva, and Eva didn't want to speak to Tyler. Both of their minds were set on completely different things. Tyler's was on jealousy, while Eva's was on getting the job done. Tyler's mind was on Lindsay and Noah, while Eva's mind was on determination and winning the challenge.

* * *

***confessional***

Eva- *rolls her eyes* That Tyler really is starting to tick me off! He's jealous, he's partly paranoid, and he needs an attitude adjustment! … *points at camera* Don't. Say. A. Word.

* * *

**Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Geoff**

"Geoff?" Bridgette found herself asking.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you jump?"

"After all of that craziness?" Geoff chuckled. "I didn't really want to risk it, bra."

"And Justin coaxed you, eh?" Ezekiel added, pushing the wheelbarrow. "I swear, he's an antagonist, eh?"

"Antagonist?" Geoff rose an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The bad guy." Bridgette explained, moving a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah, eh?" Ezekiel began, once again. "I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Me too." Bridgette added, nodding. "He told you that he wouldn't jump… yet he still did. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really." Geoff scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"No harm done, eh?" Ezekiel asked, looking down at the ground.

"You still a little embarrassed about the sexist thing?" Geoff asked, looking down at the shorter teenager.

"Yeah." Ezekiel nodded. "I'm really sorry, Bridgette."

"It's alright, Ezekiel." Bridgette couldn't help but giggle. "You've said that you were sorry how many times now?"

"Thirty."

"See?" the surfer smiled warmly. "It's alright. I haven't killed you, have I?"

Ezekiel's face looked shocked. "You were plotting to kill me, eh?!"

"That's a figure of speech." Geoff reassured, smirking.

Ezekiel sighed in relief, as Geoff and Bridgette laughed at his clueless personality. The three finally made it to the cabins, and began to unload the crates. Bridgette happened to notice Tyler and Eva, who were still fuming for their own reasons.

"What's with them?" Bridgette asked, turning to Ezekiel and Geoff.

The homeschooled kid and the party guy just shrugged. The three watched the two athletes for a couple of seconds before continuing to unpack the materials.

* * *

**Duncan and Courtney**

"Why am I in a group with you, of all people?" Courtney asked, rhetorically.

Duncan just shrugged and smirked. "You don't like hanging out with me, Princess?"

"Please!" Courtney scoffed and glared at the delinquent. "I am so not going to win class president next year, now that my class is going to see me working with…with… a charlatan!"

"What the heck's a charlatan?" Duncan asked, raising his unibrow.

Courtney just groaned in disgust. This was not helping her future in politics, at all. In her mind, she just knew that she wouldn't become a true camp counselor. Then, she wouldn't win class president. She wouldn't get to move to America and go to Harvard. She wouldn't enter law school. She wouldn't become the president of America in 2030. She continued to fume, as Duncan pushed the wheelbarrow.

"Seriously, take the pole out of your--"

"Shut! It!"

"You know you dig me." he teased, putting an arm around her.

Courtney slapped the arm off and rolled her eyes. "Please! As if!"

"You can spurt valley girl phrases all day, Princess." Duncan was still teasing the tan skinned CIT.

"I am not talking like a valley girl, Duncan!" Courtney yelled, glaring at the mohawk-sporting delinquent.

"Whatever floats your boat." Duncan shrugged, but continued to smirk smugly at the girl. "You know, you'd be a lot more pretty if you'd smile."

"I have nothing to smile about, right now." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're with a hot guy."

"No!" Courtney exclaimed, glaring. "I'm with a hot gu-- I mean, I'm _not _with a hot guy!"

* * *

***confessional***

Courtney- *gasps* Did I really just call him a hot guy?

Duncan- What can I say? She digs me.

* * *

"Fine, fine, Princess." Duncan dropped the wheelbarrow, noticing that they made it to the cabins, and raised his hands in defense.

"You two still flirting?" Geoff asked, smirking.

"We are not flirting!"

"We so are." Duncan smirked, performing a knuckle touch with Geoff.

Courtney groaned in disgust, once again, and began to unpack the materials. Why was she stuck on an island with this ruffian? And why did he have such an interest in her? She sat her materials down next to the ones that Bridgette just laid on the ground, and crossed her arms in pure annoyance.

"Has anyone seen Katie and Sadie?" DJ asked, walking up, pushing the wheelbarrow.

"No," Tyler stated, finally speaking up. "why?"

"Weren't they the first ones to leave?" Harold reminded.

"He's right, eh?" Ezekiel realized, almost dropping his piece of wood. "That's what we get for leaving a couple of gi-- I mean… We need to see where they are, eh?"

"Nice save." Duncan said to the homeschooler, half complimenting, half teasing.

"Why, thank you!"

"Seriously, they could be hurt or something." Harold rasped.

"Or got lost." Tyler added.

"…Or they could be running towards us." Courtney pointed out.

Indeed, the two best friends were running towards their teammates. Something looked wrong, although. As they appeared, they were scratching all over their body. They dropped the wheelbarrow and sat on the grass, scratching like crazy.

"What happened to you two?" Eva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We, like, had to pee." Katie explained, between scratches.

"So we peed behind a bush." Sadie finished.

"That bush didn't have three leaves, did it?" DJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two girls nodded slowly, which caused almost every single one of their teammates to face palm.

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed. "That's poison ivy!"

"Ohhh." Katie face palmed as well. "No wonder we're so itchy!"

"We're doomed." Duncan muttered, picking up a piece of wood. "Oh, boy, are we doomed."

* * *

**There we go! End new chapter! Tell me what'cha think! I really wanted to develop friendships and relationships as part of this chapter, actually. Also, the next update will be either sometime this week or the 26****th**** or later. Why? I'll be going on vacation starting on the 17****th****, and won't be back until the 25****th**** or 26****th****. Gatlinburg, Tennessee, here we come!**

**Also, this story is around 2500 words larger than chapter one! Splee!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
